Monju
was a member of the criminal group Shinobazu. Personality Monju was shown to have a rather sly, and merciless attitude. Even in a small skirmish with Akio, Monju beat him, tied him up with metal wires, and threatened to kill him in order to interrogate Gantetsu. When Naruto Uzumaki and Todoroki were caught in his special metal wires, Monju simply left with a captured Gantetsu, giggling. Appearance Monju's appearance was somewhat androgynous in appearance. He had neck-length, light-blue hair held back by a purple-coloured hairband along with black-coloured eyes. He wore shorts and a purple tank top showcasing a unique symbol, and orange armbands and long, painted nails. Unlike most shinobi who wear sandals, he wore brown boots. His bangs hung over the left side of his face covering his left eye and the hair by his neck grew outward on each side of his neck. He had a single strand of hair hang over his right ear. Abilities Wire-Based Techniques Monju's fighting style involved the manipulation of metal wires, and he was proficient on various wire-based techniques. Using chakra to increase the sharpness of the wires he could cut through thick doors, walls and even a large boat with ease. He also could use the wires to bind and immobilise his opponents, proving to be efficient with traps. When he wrapped an opponent in his metal wires, he could use a technique to make the wires shrink the warmer the temperature got, slicing up his opponent, or he could simply squeeze them as a torture method. To protect himself from physical attacks, he could also form a wire cage, which is effective against most taijutsu attacks. The only weakness of his wires seems to be humidity, as it made them weak enough for Naruto Uzumaki to chew through. Part I Gantetsu Escort Mission Monju, along with the other members of the Shinobazu, was shown breaking into a house, killing the family within it and burning it down shortly after stealing its goods. Later, as part of his mission to capture Gantetsu, he was shown slicing a boat in two using the wire-based technique, Murderous Grasp.Naruto episode 209 A day after the unsuccessful attempt of breaking Gantetsu out of captivity, he managed to capture him in a net made of metal wires, leaving Todoroki and Naruto Uzumaki in a cluster of wires that tighten up as the temperature increases. As Monju ventures out through the forest with the now captured Gantetsu, he passes by the kids that Gantetsu had saved from Shinobazu's raids, prompting Gantetsu to struggle and break the net off the zipline that the net was attached to. Monju then landed beside Gantetsu, proceeding to lock himself in his Wire Cage and interrogate Gantetsu. With Akio and Gantetsu under the oppression of Monju, both Naruto and Todoroki, who had recently escaped from Monju's wires, show up. Naruto makes a foolish attempt in trying to chew up the wires of Monju's wire-cage, considering that sweat and saliva are the wire's weaknesses. This results in the cage being turned upon Naruto, leaving him tied up and later crushed in a cluster of wires. This, however, was a shadow clone, where as Naruto emerges from the ground and punches Monju, sending him flying back. Having to break the impact, Monju wraps wires around two trees and flings himself towards Naruto with intents to commence battle. Instead, Monju was halted by the two clones that grabbed a hold of his wires, and then gets knocked out by another bundle of clones. Shura, the leader of Shinobazu glides down from the sky on his Umbrella interrupting the fight. Monju then quickly tells Shura that Akio knew where their treasure was. Seeing this, Rock Lee runs up and knocks out Monju with Leaf Whirlwind. It is unknown if Monju is dead or not.Naruto episode 211 Trivia * In Japan, there is a nuclear power-plant named Monju. References de:Monju